Bubble me Over
by EmbattledCurve
Summary: Sakura summons Bubble to humor Keroberos who wants to spend the afternoon frolicking in the suds. But they have an unusual companion in the form of Yue, who joins them in the tub. An afternoon of bonding. oneshot


_Oh well I just had an idea, which I simply had to pen down. The fact that I have some free time which I may not get again helps!_

**Disclaimer:** No infringement of any copy rights is intended, done simply for amusement purposes, no money is being made.

* * *

'Sakura please summon Bubble'. This unusual request was coming from the beady eyed sun guardian Keroberos. He flew upto her, his tiny fairy like wings in his false form flapping furiously in front of her face. 

'Why?' asked Sakura genuinely puzzled. As far as she could discern no one needed a bubble bath. Well that's where she was wrong!

'Well so that I can immerse myself in the numerous bubbles that Bubble conjures and then have fun breaking them.' The little guardian was flying around in a frenzy, forming little circles in the air admist little whoops of delight at the thought of romping around in Sakura's tub.

But Sakura was still looking at him a little puzzled, it's not as if she did not understand what he said but the request was so unusual, well actually not. It was coming from a video-gaming, pudding freak. She did'nt mind complying, whatever made her guardians happy made her too.

'Oh please Sakura' whined the tiny beast. ' Clow used to let me play with Bubble and she used to conjure up giant, huge bubbles of different colours and I used to break them, but I hav'nt had that kind of fun in centuries' he said mournfully.

And not having the heart to break her tiny guardian's she walked up the stairs to her bath tub while the tiny beast was whizzing through the air with cries of 'Wheeee!'

Using her staff, she summoned Bubble, who did not need any explanation as to what was expected, for she had a wicked smile on her usually placid face, and she created a huge swirling mass of innumerable bubbles, bouncing up and down on waves of froth.

Keroberos simultaneously changed into his true form and with a great magnificient roar, he sprang into the tiny tub, while Sakura watched amusedly. The giant winged beast snarled excitedly swiping at the bubbles created by Bubble, but Bubble obviously knew the game well, for she in turn created giant one's of magnificient proportions which were actually strong, so Keroberoshad to use a lot of his strength to break them.

The giant beast was rolling on the tub, catching a giant bubble between his huge paws and was squeezing it in an attempt to break it, and when it did not do so, he actually attempted to sit on it, before it finally gave way. Suddenly Bubble popped her head out of the frothy mass and on seeing her Mistress standing there with not a sud on her, she gave a sly smile, and before Sakura had time to realize what was happening, she was rammed by huge bubbles from all directions.

'Hey' she cried. She was on the floor completely covered with soapy residue from head to toe. Bubble poked her head from beneath the foam and grinned. Hearing her cry, Keroberos lifted his head too, and just then a giant bubble burst on his nose. Seeing the bubble burst on her huge sun guardian's nose leaving behind a foamy mixture accompanied by his perplexed expression, Sakura began to laugh helplessly. Bubble did have a wicked sense of humour, and soon her laughter was replaced by an evil smirk, identical to the one that Bubble had worn a few moments ago.

'This is war' she declared before leaping into the tub and joining in the foray. Keroberos swished his tail around and growled happily. This had turned out to be more fun than expected, his Mistress was joining him, Clow had never done that.

And soon there was a war of mammoth proportions going on, with bubbles cascading around them. Sakura picked up a few bubbles and threw them at the soap sudded beast, and then flicked a few at Bubble herself. Bubble kept up a steady stream of the feather-light circles, and then began to conjure them in different shapes.

'Pudding-shaped Bubble' growled Keroberos, and Bubble obliged while Sakura laughed, and soon a variety of shapes were being swiped at by Keroberos, which included a miniature Eiffel Tower, a strawberry, a minature dinosaur, and it was actually funny to see a three foot dinosaur floating about and was see-through.

Suddenly they heard a sound and looking up saw Yue standing there watching his beloved Mistress and his other half in such an undignified position in utter disbelief.

'Mistress, do you need help getting away from my sibling?' he queried in his soft voice.

Sakura poked her head out from beneath the soapy water. Neither she nor Keroberos had felt his presence, for they had been too busy having fun.

Grinning she replied 'Oh no Yue, I joined them, it seemed like fun. Apparently it was a regular with Clow.'

Yue sniffed in apparent displeasure at his mistress rolling around with the beast. 'It was regular for Clow to allow Keroberos to roll around as you see before you, but not regular for Clow to join him.'

'Oh' was what a surprised Sakura had time for before bubbles immersed her again.

Yue watched with a guarded expression. A tiny part of him was actually feeling left out. When Clow had been alive, it had been different. Clow had divided his time between both his guardians, content to just laze beneath the cherry tree with his sun guardian, and conduct conversations of intellect with his moon guardian, but that had been centuries ago and Yue was beginning to feel slightly lonely. He stared ahead wistfully.

'Why don't you join us Yue?' came Sakura's cheerful voice.

'No Mistress Sakura, I would rather not' came his stoic reply, his face once again impassive.

'Well why not Yue?' She had realized that off late Yue had seemed more distant than usual, maybe if he joined in, it would help in livening him up. She knew that she had been unable to bond with Yue so far, but the truth was she knew not how.

'I was not made that way' came back his simple reply.

'I know Yue, but we are what we choose to be, not what we were made to be' came her rational reply.

'Mistress, I don't know how. You said it seemed like fun. I don't know what fun is, I have never experienced it.' For the first time Yue had actually admitted in part to how alone he truly was. Even his false form had Touya for company.

'Oh that can be remedied' Sakura said easily. She knew she was taking a big risk, but she had to try. Maybe it would work. She grabbed a handful of bubbles and pelted Yue with them. Poking his huge snout out, Keroberos proceeded to do exactly the same.

But the result was, a soaking wet Yue standing before them, suds dripping off his aristocratic nose, now wearing a bemused expression.

'Oh don't just stand there Yue, join us' urged Sakura. At his Mistress's insistence, Yue doubtfully lowered his seven foot frame into the tub. He was at once surrounded by warm soapy water and huge bubbles. Bubble poked her head out and stared at the moon guardian, she had never expected Yue to partake in the pleasure of something as simple as this. Hesitantly she flicked a few bubbles at him which burst on his nose.

Sakura burst into peals of laughter, the sight of her normally aristocratic moon guardian now covered in soap from head to toe, with a bubble on his nose, which made his eyes seem huge, was just too funny. Yue stiffened. He had not subjected himself to this stupidity to be laughed at. As though understanding the subtle change in Yue's demeanor, Sakura hastened to explain, 'Yue I'm not laughing at you, just the situation. All you have to do is send a few bubbles towards me and Keroberos, while attempting to burst any that come your way. You can also ask bubble for any of your favourite shapes.'

'Really' sounded Yue now seeming interested. 'But I wonder if she can create them to resemble snow-flakes.'

As though Bubble had understood exactly what he wanted, thousands of tiny bubbles resembling snow-flakes began to rain down upon them. Yue finally getting into the spirit as much as his serious personality would allow, flicked a few flakes at the huge beast and a few at his Mistress.

'Is this how it's done Mistress?' he asked softly.

'That's exactly how it's done Yue, but you can be a bit more aggressive' happy that Yue had finally got the hang of it.

Yue sent a stream of flakes flying towards Keroberos, who promptly retaliated by asking Bubble to conjure huge firey balls which he sent to battle Yue's flakes. A tiny smile tugging at the corner of Yue's lips, he attempted to burst the firey balls with his hand, but found that they were not all that easy.

Sakura watched, as her two guardians relaxed, they deserved it for they worked very hard at protecting her. After what seemed like a very long time, both guardians had had enough and were exhausted. Keroberos climbed out of the tub and shook himself, as giant water pellets hit her and Yue, and then he turned back to his tiny form and flew off to the window-sill to sleep.

Bubble returned to her card form, vanishing with her all the bubbles and all trace of the afternoon's frolic. Only Yue remained there standing, soaking wet along with her.

'Yue why don't you sit beneath the fan in the sitting room, while I change and come.'

Bowing his head respectfully, Yue left. As soon as she changed, she grabbed a comb and a hair dryer from her dresser and made her way downstairs, where Yue was sitting on the floor beneath the fan, his hair soaking wet.

She approached her moon guardian a little hesitantly. She knew that her moon guardian prized his hair above all and she wondered if he would allow her to dry it in such an unconventional way. 'Yue, your hair is very wet, can I comb it dry for you?'

Yue looked at her with a surprised expression and nodded.

Standing behind him, Sakura plugged in the hair dryer and held it in her left hand while she removed the knots in his hair with her right. He had long hair and it was very silky. She started from the top and worked her way down. After she passed a comb through his hair, she finally began to blow dry it. It took a good forty minutes before his hair was atleast partially dry. She touched the sleeve of his robe and was happy to note that it had dried too.

Yue looked directly at her and said quietly'Clow had never dried my hair for me. Thank you Mistress Sakura.' He finally felt complete, which can only come from the secure feeling that one can have when one is in total harmony with one's surroundings. He finally understood, that Sakura did care for him.

Tears in her eyes, Sakura wrapped her tiny arms around his tall frame. To her great astonishment, Yue returned the embrace. She had finally managed to bond with her distant moon guardian.

* * *

_Well, please review and let me know what you think.I always value comments from my esteemed readers._


End file.
